Impatiens walleriana cultivar Cameo Pink Surprise.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Cameo Pink Surprise.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cartago, Costa Rica. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Double Impatiens cultivars with large fully double flowers, excellent branching, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Impatiens walleriana identified as code number 88VAR121A, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary selection of Impatiens walleriana identified as code number F2 (PK:DB), as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Cameo Pink Surprise was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cartago, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Cartago, Costa Rica, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Cameo Pink Surprisexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Cameo Pink Surprisexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large pink and white bi-colored flowers.
2. Fully double flower form.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Flowers positioned above the foliage.
5. Compact, mounded and spreading plant habit.
6. Rapid growth rate.
7. Freely branching habit.
8. Large rounded dark green leaves; densely foliated.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Cartago, Costa Rica, plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the female parent, the selection 88VAR121A, in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of plants of the new Impatiens are larger and more rounded than leaves of plants of the selection 88VAR121A.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger flowers than plants of the selection 88VAR121A.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens have fully double flowers whereas plants of the selection 88VAR121A have single flowers.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are sterile whereas flowers of plants of the selection 88VAR121A are fertile.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Cartago, Costa Rica, plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the male parent, the selection F2 (PK:DB), in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are more compact and more mounded than plants of the selection F2 (PK:DB).
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger flowers than plants of the selection F2 (PK:DB).
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are pink and white bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the selection F2 (PK:DB) are solid pink in color.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are sterile whereas flowers of plants of the selection F2 (PK:DB) are fertile.
The new Impatiens can be compared to the Impatiens walleriana cultivar Sparkler Rose, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,603. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the cultivar Sparkler Rose in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are more mounded and spreading than plants of the cultivar Sparkler Rose which are more upright in plant habit.
2. Stems of plants of the new Impatiens are red purple in color whereas stems of plants of the cultivar Sparkler Rose are yellow green in color.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Sparkler Rose.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens are lighter pink in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Sparkler Rose.